This Kind of Day (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Even an uneventful day is still special at the McGarrett/Rollins home.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – Thank you for continuing to be your amazing selves on each and every kind of day.

Esther – Thank you for being you. I'm so fortunate to have you in my life.

Readers – Thank you for your support and enthusiasm for the REAL World. I know we say it all the time but that is because it is truly appreciated.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_This Kind of Day (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Steve came into the living room to find Catherine lounging on the far end of the sofa with her feet tucked under her, loosely biting her thumbnail as she stared intently at her tablet screen. Cammie was dozing on the floor but opened her eyes as Steve approached.

He plopped down beside Catherine and asked, "What are you reading? You've been attached to that thing all day."

She glanced at him with a teasing expression. "Ohh, you feeling neglected?"

"Little bit," he said but the corner of his mouth twitched up in a smile.

"Aww." She leaned over and kissed him. "It's the first draft of Esther's book."

"Oh yeah? And?"

"She is really good. And I was so honored she sent me a copy. The only other person to read it so far is her sister."

"Wow," he said, impressed.

"Oh, and Cammie," Catherine continued with a glance at the dog who raised her head at the sound of her name. "Apparently Esther bounces ideas off her sometimes. She's even heard full chapters out loud, haven't you?" she said, reaching over to rub Cammie's back.

"Well, she is a good listener," Steve said as he scratched under her chin.

"Yeah," Catherine agreed with a bright smile directed at Cammie.

After a comfortable silence, Steve noticed Catherine's eyes drifting back to the tablet in her lap.

He smiled and said, "All right, well, enjoy. I'm gonna get some work done on the Marquis before dinner."

"Okay," she said, picking up the device, her gaze now intent on the screen.

Steve paused and watched the familiar focus settle on her face.

Smiling slowly, he leaned toward her and dropped his voice as he said, "Gets pretty hot in the garage . . ."

"Yeah . . . stay hydrated," she said in a distracted tone.

"Probably gonna get all sweaty . . ." he murmured in her ear then pressed his lips lightly just below her earlobe.

"Mmm," she responded absently as she swiped the screen.

"Definitely need a shower after . . ." he added as he kissed her neck.

She tilted her head automatically giving him more room but her response was non-committal. "Sure . . ."

He sat back and watched her eyebrows narrow slightly as she read.

"Get those radio knobs installed," he said and wasn't surprised when there was no response. He fought a smile. "Then after I thought I'd cut off the roof, turn it into a convertible."

" 'kay," she said.

"Install a freezer unit in the backseat and we can use it to sell shave ice. Quit Five-0 and give Kamekona some competition."

She finally looked up at him, her face filled with confusion. "What?"

"Wow, Rollins," he exclaimed, trying to sound hurt, though he couldn't prevent his broad, amused smile.

"I'm sorry," she said with a light laugh, putting the tablet in her lap. She placed both hands on his cheeks and kissed him. "I'm sorry. I'm just . . . I'm invested now," she said with a nod toward the tablet. "I really want to know what happens next. I'm sorry," she finished with a sheepish smile.

He shook off her apology with a grin. "Don't be sorry. That's . . ."

"What?"

He chuckled. "That's pretty cute, actually."

She smiled, wrinkling her nose.

He kissed her again and squeezed her leg. "Enjoy. I'll be in the garage."

"Okay."

He kissed her once more and they shared another smile before he stood and made his way toward the kitchen for a bottle of water. He turned back to look at her and smiled to see her already absorbed by the story. Leaning against the doorframe he folded his arms, content to watch her for a moment before turning and entering the kitchen.

* * *

Two hours later, Steve came back into the living room and chuckled to find Catherine in virtually the same position on the sofa, still reading. He wiped the lingering sweat from his brow with a forearm as he walked around the coffee table.

"Hey, still at it?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Yeah, getting pretty exciting here."

He smiled. "I'm gonna get cleaned up and then I'll start dinner. Burgers okay?"

"Oh, I could start 'em," she said, though he could hear the note of reluctance in her voice.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Negative, Lieutenant. Stay put. I got it covered."

"Okay, but I'll do the dishes."

"Nope." He leaned down and kissed her. "I owe you a cook and clean from the other night when Samantha and her friends came over. And I bet Esther's waiting to hear what you think."

"Thank you," she said, tilting her head up for another kiss.

He headed for the stairs, glancing back over his shoulder to tease her. "I do expect some eye contact during dinner, though."

She laughed. "Promise."

* * *

That night, Catherine exited the bathroom to find Steve sitting against the headboard of their bed, her tablet in his hand.

He glanced up at her and said, "You were right. This is pretty good."

"Steve," she said with an admonishing tone. "You shouldn't be reading that. Esther sent it to me, and I don't know if she'd be comfortable . . ."

"Relax, relax," he said, holding up a hand. "I texted her first. By the way, she was thrilled to hear you read it in one day."

Catherine smiled. "I sent her an email to let her know I'd finished and gave her a few thoughts but I want to wait until I see her in person to really tell her what I think. I told you she's good."

He looked down at the screen and said, "Yeah, I mean, fantasy worlds and dragons are definitely not my usual style, but I know good writing when I see it. And this . . . this is good writing," he finished, looking back up at her. "It kind of sucks you in."

Her smile widened. "I know. Wait till you get to the part about the spitenhord."

"The what?"

"You'll see."

He chuckled and leaned over to place the tablet on her night table before lifting the covers so she could slide into bed. He pulled her to his side and wrapped an arm around her, both sitting against the headboard. She slid her arm across his stomach and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know . . ." he began. "We never used to have this kind of day together."

She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows in question.

"The kind of day where we just do . . . whatever," he said with a shrug. "We used to have hours, sometimes a couple days. Maybe a week together if we really got lucky. But even then . . ." he paused and sighed. "It was always like we had to fit in as much as possible because we knew it would end and we'd have to go our separate ways until the next time. But now . . ."

"Yeah," she said with a soft smile. "Now."

"I never would have thought I'd like this kind of day." He looked down at her. "But with you," he shrugged again and the corner of his mouth lifted in a quick smile, "I do."

Her smile grew and she tightened her arm around his midsection.

"I do, too."

After a moment he inhaled and said, "Still, you did ignore me most of the day."

She clucked her tongue. "Yeah, and you've never lost yourself working on the car."

He tilted his head in acknowledgement of her point.

"And I paid you some pretty special attention this morning . . ." she continued, shifting to her knees and tugging his hips to guide him down to lie on his back.

He grinned up at her. "You did."

"But you're right. Here," she said, taking his hands. "Let me apologize properly for neglecting you earlier."

She pushed his hands up toward the headboard before releasing them and then trailed her fingers along his arms and down his chest until she reached the waistband of his shorts.

"That's a . . ." he swallowed and lifted his hips to help as she pulled the garment off. "That's a good start."

Catherine winked as she swung a leg over to straddle him. "Wait till you see the finish."

* * *

_Looking for links to all the REAL McRoll stories in one place? Check out our tumblr page: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

_You can still join the mailing list by sending us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions about all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763. Always add I'm a #REALMcRoller_


End file.
